


Little Farm on the Prairie

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Ludwig is a noble who has left his place on his estate to follow his love to a small American town where they can have the privacy to live together as a couple. They get a bit of a surprise when one of Alfred's family members dies, and suddenly, they have custody of two little girls. As a gay man in the late 1800s, Ludwig never imagined he'd be a parent, and yet he's standing on a train platform waiting to meet the children who he will raise with his partner.





	Little Farm on the Prairie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an ongoing GerAme rp goal. Alfred goes to Europe to reunite with Gilbert- a man who had helped train him during the war between the states. Alfred’s a country bumpkin and a simple man and he has a tumultuous first meeting with Gilbert’s younger brother, Ludwig. Trying to fit into the nobility is hard and after falling for Gilbert’s straight laced younger brother, Alfred flees back to his farm to avoid outing Ludwig and himself as gay… only for Ludwig to follow after him to start a little house on the prairie life together.

Alfred was glad that Ludwig had followed him back to the US. He loves him and he would’ve likely been alone the rest of his life without him. To have his love at his side and living with him is an amazing turn of events. Alfred would be  eternally grateful for this bit of fate.

All very sentimental, of course, but some days he is glad of Ludwig’s presence for more practical reasons than others. For example, it was always easier to work his farm with Ludwig’s help. During the heavier, busier times he might hire others from town, but he and Ludwig shared the year long work load like spouses. 

Of course, the town folk thought that Ludwig was his cousin. Not a completely impossible lie since they knew his father had been French. Perhaps Alfred has a whole extended family still stuck out in Europe. This confusion doesn’t bother Alfred at all. It allowed them to live together without being disturbed or persecuted. If some people suspect the truth, it’s never talked about. 

Today, Alfred has an practical reason that he’s glad for Ludwig’s support. His little cousins- Amelia and Madeline- are coming to stay with them. This would be a great cause for celebration because he loves children- if not for the circumstances. Their parents had passed away, and apparently no one but their bachelor uncle had the resources to take both girls in at once. 

As if Alfred would let them break up twins. He was a twin himself and the whole idea of breaking the girls up pained him deeply. So there he is, standing at the train station and waiting for the train to come in. He’s quite sure he’d be in tears with the  death hanging over him to greet his new wards, and he’s afraid that their tired sad faces would make it worse. 

But Ludwig was at his side, straight and rigid as a soldier, ready to take up his new job as ‘Uncle Ludwig' soothes his nerves more than he can say.  

——

Amelia comes down off the train first in a little black dress with lace cuffs and a black ribbon in her hair. He wasn’t sure if it was a continued act of mourning on her own behalf or if an aunt or cousin had insisted on it. Her eyes are red rimmed, but she looks around her with curiosity. Madeline is behind her, dressed accordingly as well, and she stares miserably at her own shoes. 

When Amelia sees Alfred, her little face crumbles with despair, and she dashes to him and into his arms. He snatches her up and holds her, but he waits, holding his other hand out for Madeline to join them. Then both of his dear baby cousins are in his arms, and he hugs them tight. 

He’s always been the 'fun Uncle’ to them. He lives far enough away that he doesn’t see them often, but he visits and dotes on them when he does. His visits were always full of fun and laughter, but now he’d be their guardian. Their relationship would change, and it would be a difficult transition for all of them. But the relief that he has them there in his arms and safe was almost too much to bear. There are tears in his eyes as his little ladies hug him so tight. He doesn’t even notice that one of their old great uncles is bringing down their luggage and putting it down onto the platform. 

Luckily, Ludwig is there to help. 

When he finally pulls back from the hug, Alfred stands with a girl on either hip and holds them. They are edging on too big for such a thing, and it’s not exactly comfortable. They need him though, and he refuses to put them down. 

“Hey girls,” he murmurs to them. “C'mon, meet Uncle Ludwig, kay? He lives on my farm too. He’ll be part of your family there." 

Amelia studies him boldly, and Madeline smiles, albeit shyly. 

Ludwig shifts and offers a hand to Amelia first. "Nice to meet you, Miss.”

The respectful greeting makes Amelia laugh, and she shakes his hand. Then she says, “You talk weird." 

Instead of being offended by Amelia’s frankness, Ludwig just arches a brow. He is used to dealing with all kinds of more blatant rudeness from nobility in Europe, something Alfred knows from his own personal experience. 

"I speak more than one language,” he says, and he offers a hand to Madeline.

Madeline shakes his hand as well and says quietly, “I speak French. Daddy talks French." 

Even this sad admittance doesn’t ruffle Ludwig’s calm exterior. He just nods. "I speak French as well.” And there’s Ludwig’s small shy smile that always warms Alfred’s heart. 

Amelia, not to be outdone, says loudly, “I speak French! It’s not so hard!”

“I speak it better!” Madeline fires back. Oh, fighting over the new playmate it would seem. 

“Come now,” Ludwig says, “I’m sure you both speak it better than I.” Then he says, “Why not go easy on Uncle Alfred? I can carry one of you." 

Surprisingly, Madeline is the one that reaches for him first. She was much shyer than her sister, but from the way Amelia’s little fingers curl tightly into Alfred’s clothes, he’s sure that she wants the comfort of familiarity at the moment. Sometimes, people need something familiar in hard times and maybe Amelia is like that. So Madeline goes into Ludwig’s arms, one hand on his shirt and the other coming up so she can put her thumb into her mouth. She was nearly six, but with what she’s going through it would make sense for her to revert back to comfort tactics of younger years.

Alfred looks over to finally greet their great uncle. 

"Hey Uncle Walt,” he says and he leans in for a half hug. “S'good to see you. How was…” he pauses and glances at Amelia, “the thing?" 

Walt is what Alfred would call a good-ole boy. He's decently wealthy, but he's also humble and he keeps all the politeness befitting of a proper North Carolina gentleman. Not the pompous kind either- Walt is good-natured to everyone and charitable at that. It doesn’t surprise Alfred that he’s the one that took out the time and money to bring these little girls with their luggage out to his place. 

"It was somber but beautiful.” He looks at Amelia and she hides her face a little with a smile. “I’m glad you’re takin’ the girls. Some of them cousins back thatta way don’t understand how to be kind 'n gentle with lil ladies like this. You’re a good boy, Alfie, always have been. I know you won’t bat at eye at feedin’ and clothin’ the lil'uns.” He makes a face, some clear anger still there that so many of the family more well off than Alfred himself hadn’t taken the girls in. “Sure, they take some money, but they’re worth it. Treat'em like your own Alfie." 

"I know. I’ll treat them like my very own daughters, Uncle Walt,” Alfred says seriously. “Thanks for bringing them to us.” He hadn’t meant to say us, but Uncle Walt’s expression only softens. 

“Ah, yes, you and your European cousin.” Walt’s eyes sparkle with humor. He’s old, but he’s sharp for his age. He glances over. “Greeted me like'a visitin’ dignitary, he did. Very polite. He’ll be a good influence on the babes.”  

If he suspects something scandalous, he doesn’t hint at it directly. “I gotta go see about my train boys. I’ll help ya get the luggage down to your cart 'n then I’ll gotta be headin’ back thattaway. My lil Martha’ll be waitin’ for me." 

— 

The ride back to the farm takes too long for the girls to stay awake for the duration of it. They end up curled in blankets and pillows in the back of the cart to sleep. Alfred thinks it’s only fair after the long day that they’ve had. Alfred looks to Ludwig and he wonders, again, if the man was going to be happy with the kids in his house. 

They’d discussed it of course. It was something that Ludwig had accepted even if he’d never thought of this kind of future. Alfred was sure if someone told Ludwig way back when they first met him that he’d give up nobility in Europe to live on an old farm in the American Midwest, Ludwig would’ve actually laughed. Add on having a male life partner and now a pair of adopted daughters… well, that would make it all the more unbelievable. 

Or perhaps the most unbelievable thing- that Ludwig has found happiness here. It had been difficult but he is happy now. 

” _They’re good kids_ ,“ Ludwig admits. He switches to German now, to keep the girls from overhearing anything. Alfred is not necessarily the most amazing with German, but he had learned. He also wants to err on the side of the caution when talking about the kids with them so close. 

” _They are,_ “ Alfred replies. ” _I hope you can come to see them as family… As daughters.“_

Ludwig smiles in the dark, and he glances over. Alfred feels Ludwig’s fingers creep over his knee in the dark to find and take hold of his hand. 

Alfred blushes a little but intertwines their fingers. 

” _They are already family,“_ Ludwig replies. ” _They were the moment I decided to make my life with you.“_

Alfred isn’t sure it’s meant to be romantic or a statement of truth. Knowing Ludwig, it was likely supposed to be both. 

” _You know how to sweet talk a man,“_ Alfred says with a laugh. 

Ludwig squeezes his hand and he shakes his head. ” _I know how to sweet talk you.“_

Alfred lets out a smile and he leans against him, just a little. ” _We’re taking our new children home. It feels… bittersweet.“_

 _"I lost my parents young,”_ he replies. “ _They’ll recover. Especially with people there to love them and understand their needs."_

” _Then I’m glad you’re here to help with that._ “ He smiles to himself and he glances over. “ _I saw those books on child care and sewing and children’s games that you’ve been reading when you think I’m not looking. Those dress patterns were quite cute.”_

Ludwig turns rather pink, and Alfred finds his blush quite handsome in the lantern light. 

“ _All important skills when raising children_ ,” he replies stiffly and a bit embarrassed perhaps. “ _Skills I never thought I’d need_.” 

“ _But you’re not unhappy to learn them…_?” There’s only a hint of uncertainty in this question. Alfred had talked with him a lot about taking the girls, and Ludwig was supportive. Of course, it’s an decision with an unpredictable outcome. Will the girls take to him? Will it put stress on their relationship after finding a balance for their unorthodox situation? 

“ _Quite happy to learn, in fact_.” Ludwig turns, glances back at the girls to find them sleeping still before he steals a kiss. “ _I’m ready to support our growing family_.” 

They continue in comfortable quiet for the rest of the ride, and when they come close to home, Alfred raises his voice to wake the children.

"Girls, girls we’re almost home.” He wants them to see the house, even in the dark, when they come upon it. It would make their new life seem more real. This would not be an easy transition for them, but he would try to make it as smooth as possible.  

Alfred lets go of Ludwig’s hand and turns a little more in the seat to watch them stir and get up. Amelia climbs over into the seat at the front, and Madeline raises her arms to be lifted up. He settles Madeline in his lap, and Amelia sits at his side. 

“There we are. Home sweet home." 

"S'bigger'n our house,” Madeline says, getting out with a large yawn. 

“Bought it from a family that moved off to California,” Alfred says. “I got you a r–" 

Amelia interrupts with a gleeful shout. "YOU DO HAVE A DOG!" 

Oh right, he’d told them about that once, when he visited. How he has a dog that works the farm. The girls weren’t allowed to have a dog back home, and they’d been jealous.  

"What’s her name?!" 

Madeline is paying attention now too, waking up a bit better at the idea of a dog. 

"That’s Flossie Marie,” he says. The golden retriever hears her name and gives a joyous bark and comes to trot alongside the cart. 

Amelia takes this as an invitation to start climbing down.  

“Oh god Amelia! We’re still moving, no!” Alfred says, passing Madeline-now also moving to climb down- to Ludwig so that he can catch Amelia before she hurts herself. After he stops the cart, he lowers her to the ground so they can play with the pup while the adults move the kids’ things into their room. 

And so begins their first night together as an unconventional family. 


End file.
